Steam
by untitledmind
Summary: In which Misty must teach Ash a lesson about leaving the bathroom door open. A sexy one-shot, AAML. Not really a lemon. But I'm sure you'll enjoy! Pokeshipping, strong T.


**Welcome to what lies beyond the little blue link you clicked! (thank you for clicking, by the way). This is a pointless AAML one-shot that sort of just happened at like two in the morning which is somewhat near the time right now. It's my first venture into writing Pokemon and Pokeshipping after reading many, many wonderful stories! But alas, I am a one-shot type of girl, and I feel as if a good one is difficult to come by around here, sometimes... Anyway, here's a hot Pokemon debut. Perhaps, even, a steamy one, -no title pun intended, I swear- for this is rated a strong T.**

**To the twelve-year-olds who probably shouldn't be reading this, ****go ahead **and bleach your eyes if you must. XD 

**But really, please enjoy, and forgive any writing conventions and grammatical errors. I am very tired and I, um, sort of, edited...by lazily scrolling through and carelessly uploading. XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. I wouldn't have enough money to buy it all anyway. ;D**

* * *

_**Steam**_

Misty sighed softly as the sensation of the hot water pounding down on her body sunk deeply into her skin. She shut the sliding glass door of the shower and proceeded to shampoo her soaking blood-orange locks. She sighed again.

_God, this is good. This is so damn good. This is better than sex._

Well, maybe not.

She opened her eyes under the water as a faint blush rose up her neck despite the hotness of the water.

_I hope Ash didn't hear that._

Misty slapped her wet forehead. Of course Ash didn't hear that. It was inside her mind. She knew how offended her boyfriend would be at the notion of hot water and soap carrying more pleasure than himself. She reached for the bottle of her favorite pomegranate-scented body wash, she pondered just how exactly the thick red substance was manufactured when she heard the door of the bathroom fly open. Misty opened the door of the shower enough to poke her sopping head out.

"Ash, get out!"

"Misty, we live together. We have one bathroom. I need to pee. Just relax." Her boyfriend softly kicked the door shut and, much to Misty's displeasure, inadvertently left the door cracked open.

"Aaashhh..." her eyes darkened as her dangerous voice dropped to a low, distinct growl.

"Misttyyyyy," Ash countered as he moved to the toilet and began to relieve himself. He sighed in relief. He was just glad he got to pee _and _he hadn't been yelled at yet. Besides, Ash Ketchum was the only man on the Earth to know just how far he could test Misty and because of this, he was no foreigner to her growls. In fact, he knew what every single one of them meant. There was the 'get the hell away from me, I'm on my period' growl. There was the 'oh, Ash, take me right here and now' growl, which was his favorite, of course, only next to the, 'I'm growling at someone other than Ash' growl.

He caught the rolling of her sea-green irises in the mirror just before the shower door slammed shut.

"You left the door open."

"So?" he zipped up his black slacks. He hated slacks. Why did the Pokemon Master have to dress nicely for work anyway?

"So," she gritted her teeth as she rinsed the remaining bubbles of soap off her naked body, "you're letting out all the steam that keeps the shower hot!"

"Misty," he paused to turn the faucet on and began to wash his hands, "it's the _hot water_ that keeps the shower hot."

"Ash, you're missing the point! It's the principle of the thing! Hot, steamy showers are to remain hot and steamy at all times!" Misty retorted, throwing another eye-roll in his direction despite the fact that he couldn't see it. She turned the water off.

"God, you make no sense sometimes."

"Towel," she demanded.

"Not with that attitude!" Ash's sing-song taunt-me-til-I-keel-over-and-die voice rang melodically throughout the small bathroom. She watched him reach a long arm to the towel rack and snatch the fluffy white towel only to hold it right out of her reach.

"Give me the _fucking towel_ and no one gets hurt." She said, carrot-topped head once again poking out the no-longer steamy door with an arm sticking out, beckoning for the towel.

"Misty, you're forgetting the magic words!" Ash pretended to whine as he evilly smirked.

Misty closed her eyes for a long moment and took a deep breath. "And what, prey tell, would the magic words be?"

"Hm? Magic words? Oh, there are none. I just made those up so I could watch you calm down a little before I did this!"

Before she could process what was happening, the practically ten-year-old man dashed right out of the bathroom with her fluffy white prize nestled in his arms.

Ash heard the blood-curdling scream from the linen closet in which he hid with his angry, soaking wet girlfriend's towel.

"ASHTON FUCKING KETCHUM, IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING AND YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO TAKE MY TOWEL WHILE I'M IN THE SHOWER? DO YOU THINK I'M SOME SORT OF MORNING PERSON? JUST HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ME? AND NOW I'M GOING TO BE LATE TO WORK! JUST JUST HOW OLD _ARE_ YOU? TWENTY-ONE? NOT FUCKING LIKELY!"

He tried to stifle his giggles as he listened to her deliciously enraged voice accompany the footsteps that stormed down the hallway.

_God, this is good. This is so damn good. This is better than sex._

Well, that was stretching it. He loved to tease Misty, but he loved to do other things to her much, much more.

The door of the closet swung open to reveal, on the outside, Misty Waterflower, her oversized T-shirt and panties that she had slept in the previous night sticking to her still-wet skin and her messy wet hair dripping loudly on the carpet. On the inside, Ash Ketchum stood up against the wall with Misty's towel behind his back.

"Come on, Mist, you don't need the towel now. You're perfectly dry!" he optimistically uttered, more to see just what exactly she would say after he delivered such a ridiculous excuse. Before she could recover, he dashed past her and back into the bathroom.

"P—PERFECTLY _dry_!?" she sputtered in disbelief, running after him, as Ash bit his lip to refrain from a dangerous fit of the giggles. "You think I'm perfectly dry?" Ash nodded twice.

"If this is perfectly dry, I'm glad to see you're perfectly dry as well."

Before this statement was able to penetrate Ash's thick skull, Misty's wet body was rubbing all over his previously dry suit and tie. Her arms wound around his neck, her chest roughly hitting his, and her bare right leg wrapping around his waist.

"And just why are you ruining my outfit for the day, dearest Misty?" he asked breathlessly, glancing down to find her wet head of hair not-so-gently nestling in his neck and left shoulder.

"Because you ruined my shower, ruined my morning, and now you're making me late. So now you're going to be late too, because you have to change your clothes."

She removed her mane from his neck, his white collared shirt efficiently ruined for the day, and untangled herself from him only to feel a pair of strong hands around her waist and pull her back.

"I'd rather be late for other reasons," his husky voice low with lust.

Slender arms clutched his biceps as their lips met in a frenzy.

A tongue slipped into his mouth and he gladly reciprocated, thrusting his tongue back into her mouth, effortlessly gliding across her own tongue and reaching the roof of her mouth. Misty moaned in pleasure, and bit his lower lip hard.

Ash winced, but felt a hot shiver run down to his core anyway. His hand slipped down to her bare leg and he caressed the milky white skin inside her sculpted leg. He felt a tugging at his purple tie as she loosened it and broke from his lips to throw it over his head. She began to work on the endless buttons that separated his bare chest from her body when his open mouth crashed into hers once again, but only briefly as he moved to kiss down her neck. She closed her eyes and pushed her face into his shoulder, all the while still unbuttoning his shirt. He was somewhat surprised she was still able to focus through her soft moans.

_God, that must take talent._

"Ash?" she gasped, finally throwing the open shirt off his arms and pulling the white wife-beater over his head.

"Mm, yeah?"

The reply came as he felt the cold wall of the bathroom against the hot skin of his back while a still-wet Misty pushed him into the the barrier of the room, just next to the door, his grip returning to her waist and creeping to the hem of her T-shirt, easily throwing it over her head.

"Shut the door. You're letting out the steam."

Removing a hand from her bosom, he growled as he reached for the doorknob, slammed the door shut, and returned it to caress the fleshy area once more before ultimately moving down her stomach to its final destination. He felt the hand that Misty hadn't been using to scratch at his back unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants down while he ripped her panties off, discarding them easily.

She moaned, not for the last time, and returned her lips to his just to bite them once more.

_This will certainly break him of the terrible habit of letting the steam out of the bathroom._

Ash and Misty were both mercilessly late to work that morning.

* * *

**Mwahaha, I love their relationship. And somehow, I imagine their teasing nature which drives them both up the wall transfers into a bit of rough sex. I'll leave it to your imagination, for now. *wink***


End file.
